The Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) has an established history of supporting the activities of the UCD ADC. The EITC Geriatric Education Center and the Academic Geriatric Resource Program. This extensive network of geriatric education resources enables the EITC to greatly extend its ability to educate professionals, students and laypersons about Alzheimer's disease (AD) and to translate new information regarding successful research findings into health care practices. The creation of the UCD Health System (UCDHS) gives the EITC a unique alliance with an extensive health network where results of the EITC can be directly assessed. All of these factors will assist the EITC in meeting its goal of functioning as a central resource for dementia education for professionals and the community. With this renewal application, Dr. Mungas takes over as director of the Core. His extensive experience with minority education and recruitment as part of the Sacramento Area Latino Study on Aging (SALSA) will support education and recruitment strategies for ethnic minorities as part of the overall theme of the UCD ADC. These activities reflect dramatic changes in the demographic profile of California and the need to address issues unique to these rapidly growing populations. The activities of the EITC will be assisted by the use of teleconferencing procedures and Internet based information transfer. For example, a web-based continuing medical education program also has been developed for the training of primary care physicians and will be used by physicians in the UCDHS medical group. In collaboration with the Biostatistics and Data Management Core, the EITC will develop and systematically collect and manage new measures to assess need for and outcome of educational efforts.